killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Hillary Massar
Dr. Hillary Massar (2360 - July 7, 2390) was a Vektan born genetic researcher employed by the ISA, then later Stahl Arms, in Killzone: Shadow Fall. Biography As an undergraduate, Massar engineered a dangerous pathogen and deliberately exposed it to several of her colleagues in order to prove validity of her research, which at the time was disputed. Massar escaped prosecution and imprisonment by agreeing to work for the Vektan Security Agency's science division. ''Killzone: Shadow Fall The VSA appointed Massar to conduct human experimentation aboard the [[ISC Cassandra|ISC ''Cassandra]] on Helghast subjects, with the goal of developing a new, unprecedented type of biological weapon. The weapon would be capable of eliminating human life across a large area, targeting a given type of genome. Massar developed the weapon at the cost of numerous Helghast test subjects and even the Cassandra's crew members. It was believed by some, or at least by Thomas Sinclair, that the bio-weapon was purely meant to be a deterrent, and would not be deployed. The completed weapon was codenamed "Ethnic Bullet", a term coined by Massar and used by attendant Andrea Parsons in a message about the deceased victims of testing. Parsons attempted to stop the weapon's development, but he was unable to do it in time. Massar had a type of fascination with the Helghast, believing their superiority to Vektans made them more suitable for experimentation. This was not due to the political factors at the time, but because of some intrinsic biological property. She later deduced all Vektans minus herself must die, so the Helghast could continue to evolve. Massar later anticipated that she would be eliminated by the VSA as a "loose end" after completing her work in which she decided to defect to the Helghast and delivered an encrypted message to them before releasing her virus on the ship's crew. Helghast forces under the operative Echo transported Massar before Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan could intercept them. Upon being apprehended, Massar noticed Echo's uniqueness from the other Helghast and was correct to assume Echo to be a half-breed. Chancellor Visari's administration sought to use Massar's bioweapon themselves, re-purposing it to target Vektans, and to use it as leverage to prevent an attack from the VSA. The weapon was also capable of targeting half-breeds. To fulfill this, Visari reassigned Massar to work under arms developer Jorhan Stahl. After entering Helghast custody, Massar was relocated to Stahl's base on planet Helghan. Massar was eventually seized by Lucas Kellan and Echo on Stahl's base. Kellan had orders from Sinclair to take her into custody. However, Massar was killed by Echo. At the time of her death, the weapon was already delivered to Stahl and prepared for deployment. Massar's defection and cause of death is covered up by the Vektan government in which the official press release stated that she had died in a freak laboratory accident. Characteristics Dr. Massar was an arrogant Vektan arms specialist with a superiority complex to humans and Helghast alike. In some respects, this could be called a god complex. She regarded humans as evolutionarily inert, and Half-Breeds as impure throwbacks that ruin the Helghast bloodline. She was controlling and abrasive, making undue demands of Helghast guards, and continuing her experiments on some Helghast as well as humans while in Stahl's custody. She often spoke with a condescending tone, and was manipulative enough to make Echo ashamed of her parentage. She threatened the VSA soldiers apprehending her at Stahl's base by asking if they can "feel the sickness" - a reference to the effects of the Vektan-targeted bioweapon - to a point that one soldier was ordered to silence her. Trivia *Massar is voiced by Azura Skye.Killzone: Shadow Fall Credits. GameFAQs, accessed on 2014-01-14 *Massar is referred to by Stahl as "The Little Mouse" in Chapter 5. *In Killzone: Shadow Fall multiplayer, there is a player icon of her, entitling her "The Doctor". Gallery Massar-killzone-shadow-fall.jpg|Massar render. Massar_Capture.jpg|Massar captured at Stahl's base. 131357_1378825919044713_568868262_o.jpg|Massar's Dossier. ISC_Cassandra_Dossier.jpg|Dossier for ISC Cassandra SF_Newspaper_03.png|N-Work One article describing ISC Cassandra. Bg6fUsFCEAAIh91.jpg|Massar's death is ruled a "freak laboratory accident" in the press. References Category:Women Category:ISA Category:VSA Category:New Helghan Category:Antagonists Category:Killzone Shadow Fall characters Category:Killed-in-Action